The Hunter and the Magus
by trvn
Summary: A young man who strives to be a Hero of Justice and a laid back and experienced Demon Hunter. What will become of these two when they paths crosses with each other?
1. Chapter 1 the prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate/Stay Night or Devil May Cry series. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **(A/N)**

 **This story is an alternate universe of the Fate/Stay Night world that follows the fate route but some things have changed and added from the Unlimited Blade Works route. It is also a merged world with the Devil May Cry universe.**

Chapter 1 prologue

 **(Devil May Cry Business)**

"Why is Dante so consistent with keeping his office a pig sty? Most people would think Dante, would take pride in his place of business since he's much older. Unfortunately, some habits die hard, like his love for pizza and strawberry Sundae." Patty said while she was cleaning Dante's messy office. As she was cleaning the office door opened up.

"It's about time that you came back from your job Dante! You should consider yourself lucky, if I had something better to do, like hang out with a boyfriend then I wouldn't spend time cleaning up your messy office." Patty said in a tone that is more annoyed than angry

"Um I'm sorry to interrupt, would you like some help?" A voice said that sounded very different from Dante.

When Patty looked at the entrance where the source of the voice came from, she saw a young man with auburn color hair, wearing a white shirt with blue color sleeves and jeans. What made this young man stand out to Patty is his eyes that holds a great deal of kindness within them. Looking at thins young man Patty sees the kindness that Dante continuously hides.

"I see that you have a messy place to clean up. Please allow me to help you with this. Just rest on the couch." The young man said before he grabbed the broom and started cleaning the office at great speed and thorough detail. As the young man was cleaning, Patty was amazed at the pace the young man was going. After a few minutes Dante's office was very clean which impressed Patty a great deal. After the young man was done, he sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I really appreciate you cleaning this messy office. My name is Patty Lowell but I don't even know your name or why you are here." Patty asked the young man

"Oh, I'm sorry I tend to jump at the chance to help people. My name is Shirou Emiya and I'm here for the internship position that was posted." Shirou explained to Patty causing her to look at Shirou in confusion

"I'm sorry but an internship here, are you sure you're at the right place Shirou?" Patty asked while having her confused look from earlier

"I'm certain that this is the right place, I'll even show you the internship ad I printed out." Shirou said as he took out a sheet of paper and gave it to patty. As Patty was looking at the ad that was posted she was slightly flabbergasted at the ad while wondering why would Shirou answer it.

" _Are you interested in working for a business that has a truly unique experience? Do you enjoy dangerous situations, have absolutely nothing better to do with your time, or just don't plain value your life? Then apply for the Devil May Cry internship position. Where every day is a breathtaking moment. Pay (pff yeah right), Benefits (hope you like pizza), experience (dangerous but fulfilling). If any of these sounds like its right up your alley then apply immediately, there's no deadline so don't rush to apply. All applicants are required to apply in person. If selected for the position you automatically agree to waive all lawsuits against me and the business._ " The advertisement stated causing Patty to mentally facepalm at the details

"I don't know what is more insane, the job description or the fact that this guy actually answered?" Patty thought before she spoke to Shirou

"Listen the owner of this establishment isn't here. Besides don't you think that the description is a little odd? I hope that you didn't come too out of your way from home." Patty told Shirou causing him to defend himself

"I know that the description isn't exactly professional. However, I've learned over the years not to judge a book by its cover. So when I saw this position, I figured that the internship can help me with my dream." Shirou briefly explained himself to Patty

"So what is your dream Shirou?" Patty asked in a curious tone

"My dream is to be a hero of justice." Shirou said causing Patty to snicker

"I'm sorry but did you say you want to be a hero of justice?" Patty asked Shirou while still trying not to snicker

"Yes, I know that my dream is very unrealistic. But I can't help with what I want and how I feel." Shirou said with a tone of determination

"Well it will be a while before the owner gets back Shirou. So how about you tell me a bit about yourself and how you came across this ad." Patty suggested while trying to think of a way to tell him that the ad was likely posted as a joke.

"Sure my story actually starts from a couple of weeks ago." Shirou said as he started to tell his story (while avoiding specifics regarding the holy grail war)

 **(Emiya Residence)**

 **(A few weeks ago)**

It has been seven months since that fateful battle at the climax of the fifth holy grail war. The events of the war have given Shirou a good deal of experience for his desires to be a hero of justice. During the events of the war, Shirou has gotten stronger in terms of his abilities as a Magus and though his wishes to be a hero remains. His heart longs to be reunited with Saber in Avalon. Though Shirou is living his life normally, he still finds time to improve on his abilities which helps him better remember Saber. While also, allowing himself to help others asking for nothing in return. The main thing that was different was that Ilya visits along with Taiga and Sakura. It is a quiet day in the temple and Shirou is spending his time practicing with a bamboo sword out of memory of Saber. Suddenly a knock was heard and Shirou answered.

"Come in!" Shirou yelled before a person entered. The person that entered is a young woman with black hair wearing red clothes. What made her stand out further is her sharp blue eyes.

"It has been months since I last saw you and yet I'm not surprised to see that your training. I hope that you've lightened up on helping people out of your usual compulsive habits." The young woman said to Shirou in a confident and slightly haughty tone

"Sorry Rin, but you should know that old habits die hard. Besides, I'm helping people and that what matters at the end of the day." Shirou told Rin after she entered while he was still training

"Well I'm glad to see that you've taken up training. Though I wish that you would've joined me back in the Clock Tower so that you can develop your skills as a Magus further. You would make for much better company than that Luvia." Rin said with a sense of dread

"From your letters you make her sound like an unbearable person. I bet your probably just judging her too harshly." Shirou said trying to defend Luvia

"That's simply because you haven't met her Emiya. She's much more stuck up and frustrating than Ilya." Rin said maintaining her frustrating tone at the thought of Luvia and the brief memory of Ilya

"Well if I meet Luvia then I'm certain that I'll get along with her. Besides Illya has been doing well here. She's getting along well with Sakura and Taiga, and she's not a problem for us." Shirou said to Rin before he spoke further to her

"So what brings you here Rin, I get the feeling that this isn't just a social visit?" Shirou asked mentally preparing for the worst news

"I'll get straight to the point them Emiya, do you have any ideas for your future after you graduate?' Rin asked Shirou

"I still plan on helping people Rin, you know that my dream is to be a Hero of Justice." Shirou told Rin in a bold tone

"Well you need to start taking actions in how you're going to proceed with your goals. My personal recommendation is that you start properly training in the use of your magecraft by coming with me to London. Though remembering our previous conversation from last time, you were vocal in not coming with me. Besides from what I've heard recently then I suppose it's best that you didn't come with me." Rin told Shirou

"What do you mean by that, did something happen that I should be concerned about?" Shirou asked in a slightly worried tone

"There have been some rumors about the Mage Association wanting to expand their influence throughout the world. The reason for this is because of the steady rise of demonic energy that has been sensed over the years. They originally wanted to have an alliance with the Order of the Sword. Though I don't know the details, those plans fell through and they decided to just expand on their own. But keep in mind that I don't know all the details Emiya, so take it with a grain of salt." Rin explained to Shirou

"I don't see how it relates to me Rin." Shirou told Rin

"I was getting to that Emiya. You see, word of what happened during the Fifth Holy Grail War has started to reach the Association. Though there has been no mention of names, no doubt the top-ranking officials will start to get curious and if they get their hands on you, you'll end up on a dissection table. I doubt anyone will come here but its best if you maintain your guard Emiya." Rin explained to Shirou

"Thank you for the warning, now how does it relate to my dream?" Shirou asked

"Well if you won't come with me to London, then you should at least travel to another location where you can hone your magecraft better. Lucky for you I have compiled a list of places where you can train. They are at locations where the Mage Association don't have a lot of influence and where demonic energy is also weak. You'll get proper training and you'll be trained to fight demons." Rin told Shirou before giving him the list she put together

"Um . . . this is a lot to go through Rin. I appreciate you putting this list together for me, but what if I don't like what's on here?" Shirou asked Rin while skimming through the list

"Well your more than welcomed to look for other internships. However, these are the ones that will give you the training you need for your dream. I need to be on my way Emiya, I'll be back tomorrow and hopefully you've made your choice." Rin said before she left Shirou alone

After everything was done for the day, Shirou has spent a couple of hours looking at the list that Rin brought to him. As Shirou was looking through the internships he saw nothing that particularly appealed to him. Shirou was tempted to stop going through the list and tell Rin that nobody on the lists appealed to him. However, he knew that Rin worked hard on the list and wanted to give the list a fair chance. Realizing that he had spent too much time on the list, Shirou decided to read the newspaper he got from the convenience store.

"I don't think anything too big is happening right now, but it doesn't hurt to see what's going on." Shirou thought to himself as he was reading the newspaper. As he was reading he noticed an advertisement that stood out to him. The ad itself is small in size, but the name stuck out to him.

"Hmm it says Devil May Cry, that sounds odd and yet I get the feeling that there is more to this. I know that the library is still open at this time, I should go and do some research on this business." Shirou said before he left to go to the library

 **(A Day Later)**

After spending some time in the library doing research Shirou was not able to find a lot of information on the Devil May Cry business. However, what he did find was that the owner of the business is named Dante Redgrave. Aside from that the business is shrouded in mystery and if Shirou's hunch is right then interning for Dante could be very beneficial to his dreams of being a hero of justice. He realizes that if he is going to intern at Devil May Cry then he's going to need Rin's help.

"Have you found where you will be interning at Emiya?" Rin asked after entering the residence

"I went over the list you gave me Rin and none of them interested me. However, I did find one place and I have a good feeling about this one." Shirou said before he handed Rin the information he had on the Devil May Cry business as well as the internship ad

"This is a joke right Emiya? The notice is very unprofessional and there appears to be a severe lack of information regarding what this business does. Are you certain that this is the type of place you're interested in?" Rin asked after looking at the Devil May Cry internship notice with an irritated look on her face

"I know that it doesn't give off a good first impression, but I have a really good feeling about this internship Rin. Besides you said that if I didn't like the list you gave me, I can look into an internship of my own." Shirou told Rin in a bold tone

"But it was under the assumption that the internship would help you with your magecraft abilities." Rin responded causing Shirou to slightly wince before he tried to defend himself

"Well you said yourself that there was a rise in demon activity So if you can just look into this for me then you'll be able to see if this could be a good fit for me. If it turns out that this internship can help improve my skills as a Magus, or help train me to fight demons. Then this will be worth the time." Shirou said defending himself causing Rin to look at Shirou with a ticked off glare

"Fine Emiya, it looks like your adamant about this. Since I'll be here for a few days, I'll do some research into this Devil May Cry business. Though I'm telling you this right now, I don't expect to find much. I'll bring you the results of what I find tomorrow." Rin said before she left to do the research

"Thanks Rin." Shirou said in an appreciative tone as Rin was leaving

 **(A day later)**

"Alright Emiya, I've looked into the Devil May Cry business and I've discovered a few interesting things." Rin told Shirou

"Well Rin, what were you able to find?" Shirou asked with a small look of anticipation

"For starters I found out that this isn't a major business, and the owner has been consistently described as eccentric. Though I did find a few oddities that stood out to me. Among them is the fact that the owner Dante Redgrave is a complete mystery. There are too little records of his life in the past. Also, he is known to take only specific jobs and there have been several occasions where he wouldn't take any pay. Not to mention that from what I've looked into, the guy has a concerning amount of debt." Rin briefly explained to Shirou

"Do you know anything else about him?" Shirou asked

"I know a few other things, for starters the people that's been Dante's customers in the past describe him as eccentric. However, if he puts his mind into it, then he's capable of doing incredible things. The jobs that he specializes normally involve demons, but he's also known for not killing humans if he can avoid it. Unless circumstances force him to do otherwise." Rin said to Shirou while noticing that he has a focuses gaze listening to every word

"I see, but from what your telling me Rin, it seems like Dante is a hero in his own way. You know that being a Hero of Justice is something I'm striving to become. If I can be properly trained to fight demons, then I'll be able to better protect people." Shirou told Rin

"But Emiya, from what I've learned and researched he doesn't seem like the type of person to take things seriously. I also don't think that he'll be able to properly teach you anything. Looking at this internship position, I get the feeling that it was posted as a joke." Rin said voicing her concerns about Dante

"I understand what you're saying Rin, however for the sake of my dream and ideals I want to at least give him a try. I see that there is a lot of mystery surrounding Dante, however if I have a chance to learn a few things from his wealth of experience then I'll be very beneficial to me in the long run." Shirou said in a tone of determination which impressed Rin

"Very well Emiya, I see that your mind is set on the matter. Well then how about this, I make the arrangements for you to go to his shop. While you set everything up for the internship. If your accepted for the internship, then not only you can stay there for the duration. But I will also go there and intern with you as well." Rin told Shirou

"Alright, when Taiga and Illya gets here I'll tell them about the internship. I'll avoid specifics but you'll see that this will be a good experience." Shirou said in a determined tone

 **(Devil May Cry Business)**

 **(Present time)**

"After telling my caretaker and friend about the internship and convincing them that it will be a good experience for me. I managed to get on the plane and arrive here." Shirou told Patty (while leaving out certain details)

"I see, well Dante tends to be gone for a few days while he's at his jobs. So, you can go to a hotel and I'll call you as soon as he arrives." Patty said trying to think of a good excuse for Shirou to go back to Japan. Unfortunately, a few seconds later the shop doors opened and at the entrance stood a tall man. The man is wearing a red coat with a black shirt and red boots. Though what made the man's appearance stand out further is his white hair.

When Shirou looked at him, he was having a strong sense of déjà vu. The reason is because Shirou feels like he's looking at an older version of archer. Only with a slightly different hairstyle and different skin tone. The coat that the white-haired man is wearing is also similar to Archer's as well. Shirou has very vivid memories of Archer, and from what Shirou knows of Archer. Shirou does not want to end up like him or at least with the same mentality as his alternate future self.

"So Patty, I see that you managed to clean up my office again. Wow and from the looks of it you did a lot better than you usually do. Alright so I'll bite, what do you want and how much is it going to cost me?" The white-haired man said while looking around the room

"Dante, I wasn't the one who cleaned up your office this time. It was this young man named Shirou Emiya." Patty said introducing Shirou to Dante

Looking at Shirou, Dante felt a strange sense of energy that's similar to a demon's. Yet at the same time it is different from the demons he's normally accustomed to. Part of Dante suspects that Shirou is half human and half demon like him. However, from his years of experience Dante knows that's not the case and figured that he may have a special power like Nero does.

"It's nice to meet you Dante, my name is Shirou Emiya and I am here for the internship position." Shirou said in an earnest tone getting Dante out of his thought about the energy he senses within Shirou

"Um internship position, what are you talking about?" Dante asked in a confused tone before Shirou showed him the ad

"Oh yeah I remember this, um listen kid I hope you didn't go too far out of your way for this. But I wasn't really serious when I posted that ad." Dante told Shirou in a brutally honest tone with a hidden tone of embarrassment

"I know that this isn't exactly common, but if you can give me a chance then I'm sure that not only I can learn a lot from you. But I can also be very useful to you and your business." Shirou told Dante with a good deal of confidence

"Look kid, this isn't about how useful you can be to me. It's just that I'm not in a position to take on any interns. If you want proof then take another look at that ad. It clearly states that the position is dangerous and unpaid. Most people I know wouldn't even THINK of working here. Even if they were desperate and was having the mother of all nightmares. Look I can see that you came a long way. So how about this, I reimburse you the money you spent getting here. I'm sorry but I can't take on an intern now, maybe when my money situation is a lot better and when things are a lot less hazardous." Dante told Shirou in a tone that went from bitter to somber

"I understand, thank you for spending the time to speak with me." Shirou said as he bowed before leaving

"Dante, you didn't need to tell him off like that." Patty told Dante after Shirou left

"What, I was just being honest with the kid. Listen it may seem harsh but you should know how dangerous my line of work is. I admit, that I'm not in a lot of danger because of my skills and good looks that's too awesome for words. But I can't guarantee the safety of everyone else." Dante briefly explained to Patty

"But Dante, Shirou's dream is to be a Hero of Justice. When I look at him, I get the feeling that he's driven by a strong sense of purpose. Don't you think that you could have helped him out a bit?" Patty told Dante

"Sounds like the kid has a dream that's almost impossible for him to achieve. Then again, I do impossible stuff on a daily basis. But still it will be better for him to just be a policeman. It doesn't look like he'll get corrupt, and he looks determined to help people." Dante said while not mentioning the strange energy he's sensing from Shirou

"You know Dante, when he was telling me his story. I felt something familiar about Shirou, it felt like the energy that was in my amulet from a few years ago. I know you think that his dream is childish, but I feel his determination." Patty said in a disappointed tone that is towards Dante. After Dante heard Patty said that she felt something familiar with Shirou, Dante decided to think a bit harder on the energy that he sensed from Shirou. After a few minutes, Dante suddenly remembered Patty's lineage, and suspected that Shirou might be connected to either Patty's lineage or power.

"I just realized I have to go and take care of something, I'll be back kid." Dante said before he left the shop

 **(The Middle of Town)**

Shirou felt conflicted after being told that Dante wasn't looking for an intern. On one hand Shirou had realized that he wasted his time and made the trip just to be told no. Though on the other hand, Shirou knew that there was more to the story than he realizes. Not to mention that Dante offered to reimburse Shirou for the travel expenses. There is a part of Shirou that wants to be persistent with Dante about the internship. However, he knows that if he pushes too hard he might do more harm than good. For now, Shirou decided it would be best to sleep on the matter and try again tomorrow. He also doesn't want to hear Rin give him the dreaded I told you so.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. But I'm not giving up, I'll just try again tomorrow when he's in a better mood." Shirou thought as he was getting back to the hotel he was staying at. As Shirou was walking, he felt a strange presence that was growing more and more. After a few seconds have passed, several small portals have opened up on the ground. Seeing the portals, Shirou was on guard because he never saw a summoning like this before. A brief moment later several demons have risen from the portal and their grotesque appearance stood out to Shirou. Some of the demons have have large blades on their arms while the rest have large blades on their legs. Shirou spent a few seconds looking around and was very relieved to know that there are no innocent civilians nearby. After seeing this, Shirou decided to take a fighting stance before he gave the demons a focused look.

"Looks like I don't have to worry about any casualties. TRACE ON." Shirou said before summoning two swords on each hand. The name of the swords is Kanshou and Bakuya, blades that Shirou has learned to materialize during the fifth holy grail war.

After the war, Shirou spent time developing his abilities and skills with the twin swords. Looking at the demons, Shirou knew that this is his first encounter with them and that if he underestimates them, then it will mean his life. After summoning his swords, one of the demons jumped towards Shirou swinging its sword arm. Seeing the attack coming, Shirou rolled to the side dodging the attack. After dodging the attack, Shirou ran towards the demon and cut its torso. The demon quickly fell and the other scarecrow demons saw this and pursued Shirou.

Shirou blocked one of the sword attacks with his reinforced arms and was pushed back. Though the sleeves of his shirt got damaged, Shirou himself was fine and was glad that he practiced his techniques when he did. Out of instinct, Shirou rolled forward and quickly realized that he dodged a bladed attack from one of the demons. When Shirou realized that he was near a demon, he used Kanshou to cut the bladed leg off of one of the demons. After killing the demon, Shirou threw his other sword Bakuya at the other demons and managed to pierce two demons at once killing them.

After killing four demons, some of the demons tried to attack Shirou at once. Using his other sword Shirou managed to block the collective sword attacks from the demons. It took a good deal of his strength, but he didn't get knocked down and managed to hold his ground. While he was holding his ground, Shirou stretched out his arm and summoned the other pair of his sword and quickly cut the demons in half in one go. Shirou spent a few seconds looking around after killing the demons, and felt a strong presence.

What is this energy?" Shirou thought before a dark blue dust cloud suddenly appeared. After the dark cloud dissipated, Shirou saw a ghastly figure that had a skeletal appearance wearing a cloak and wielding a scythe. The sight that Shirou is seeing is the Hell Vanguard demon and he realized that this is a strong demon.

The Vanguard swung its scythe down at Shirou with a good deal of strength. Shirou stepped to the side and furiously slashed at the demon with his twin daggers. Each of Shirou's attacks managed to cause a small swipe of dust to dissipate. Unfortunately, it appeared that the attacks had little to no effect against the demon. The vanguard had teleported after a glint of light in its eye. Shirou was on guard the entire time waiting for an attack. Then after a second, the Vanguard appeared and slashed at Shirou at a rapid speed with its scythe as it charged at Shirou. It took a good deal of Shirous strength and mana to maintain the physical reinforcement and not lose consciousness.

When the attack stopped, Shirou landed on the ground and was able to stand on his feet. The attack barrage wounded Shirou more than he anticipated, but he did not let it stop him. After a few seconds, the Vanguard demon appeared and quickly slashed at Shirou. The young Hero was able to block the attack, however he couldn't prevent himself from getting hurt further and his sword dematerialized. The demon walked up to Shirou while he was trying to gather the strength to materialize his swords so he can attack. Once the Vanguard demon got close it raised up its scythe to attack Shirou. Before the demon could attack Shirou and hurt him further. A barrage of gunshots was fired upon the demon which caught Shirou off guard. After a few seconds of bullets being fired on the Vanguard, the demon quickly dissipated and died down.

When Shirou looked around to see who killed the demon, he saw that the shots came from a man wearing a red coat with white hair. Shirou quickly realized that it was Dante that killed the demon and saved him. Seeing Dante gave Shirou a good impression of the demon hunter. Shirou saw that Dante could have allowed him to die but instead saved him.

"I saw the whole thing kid, and I gotta say you got some skill. So, I can tell that you have some type of power you can use. I gotta ask are you half human half demon, or are you something different?" Dante asked

"It's a long story Dante, but I can assure you I'm a human. I aspire to be a Hero of Justice and I know my ideals are flawed. But I'm not giving up on my dreams and ideals." Shirou said with a look of determination. When Dante saw Shirou's determination, he saw a drive that was in Nero's eyes when he focused on saving Kyrie. The only thing that could have matched it, is the look of determination that was in Vergil's eyes when he desired more power. Though the difference is that Shirou is determined to use his skills for noble purposes, such as helping others. While at the same time, Dante suspects that Shirou had an experience that changed his life. Seeing all this, Dante decided to make a decision that a part of him will regret and at the same time knew it might be something good.

"Hey kid, if you're still interested in the internship. I suppose that I can take you on." Dante told Shirou

"Are you sure Dante?" Shirou asked in a surprised and excited tone

"Yeah, we'll have a lot of pizza when I feel like it. No beer for you since I see that you're not 21, but I can teach you a few things about fighting demons. I might even be able to make you a better fighter with your weapons. So are you interested, if not I completely understand." Dante asked Shirou in a friendly tone

"I accept Dante." Shirou said shaking Dante's hand

"Welcome to Devil May Cry Shirou." Dante said shaking Shirou's hand curious about the immediate future with Shirou part of his life now.

 **(A/N)**

 **Until further notice, this story will be rated T for teen. Though if you guys suggest that I make the rating M, then I will make the appropriate rating change**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 training and the first job pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate/Stay Night or Devil May Cry series. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **(A/N)**

 **I'm glad to see a lot of people enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I apologize for not updating sooner but a lot of things occurred, and it required a good deal of my attention. Also, to answer a few questions I've received.**

 **First, I have a few ideas on how Nero can appear in this story, but it won't occur until Shirou's internship with Dante is done. Rest assured this story will continue even after Shirou's internship with Dante is finished.**

 **Second, I know what type of Devil Arm Shirou will have, but I can't give away any details.**

 **Third, I have an idea on a different attire for Shirou, but he won't get it for a while in this story. What I can say about the attire is that it will be similar to Archer's clothes.**

* * *

Chapter 2 training and the first job pt 1

 **(Local Hotel)**

Shirou has recently went through a chain of events that he was going to tell Rin about. The first event that stood out to him is his first encounter with demons. The second event is Dante accepting Shirou into the internship. A part of Shirou is excited at being able to work with the Demon Hunter who is a hero in his own right. However, Shirou also knows that there is going to be a lot of hard work that is involved with the internship. After realizing his newfound responsibility, Shirou used his room phone and made a call to a friend. After a few minutes have passed, a female answered the phone call and Shirou recognized the voice as Rin's.

"Who might be calling at this hour?" Rin asked

"Hello Rin, it's me Shirou and I'm sorry for calling you this late. But a lot has happened and there are a few things I need to tell you." Shirou told Rin over the phone

"Ah Emiya, did the trip turn out to be a waste of time as I suspected?" Rin said in a proud tone that Shirou noticed

"Well you should know that everything went well despite a few hurdles. In fact there are a few things I need to tell you. For starters I fought some of those demons that you were telling me about. I also should tell you that tomorrow will be my first day as Dante's intern." Shirou told Rin over the phone before he started to explain to her what happened since he arrived at Dante's shop

"I see, so after Dante saved you from a demon he suddenly decided to take you on as an intern. It looks like he saw you use your magecraft abilities. Does he suspect anything about your abilities?" Rin asked in a slightly cautious tone

"He wondered if I was a human, I told him I was and that was it. Don't worry Rin I didn't tell him anything else, such as the name of my abilities or the Fifth Holy Grail War." Shirou told Rin over the phone

"That's good Emiya, the less people that knows of magecraft that aren't actual mages the better. When do you start your supposed internship?" Rin asked maintaining her sarcasm and having a curious tone

"I start tomorrow Rin, I plan to wake up early so I can learn as much as I can." Shirou told Rin

"Very well Emiya, then I suggest you get some rest so you can be more valuable than the business." Rin told Shirou before hanging up. After hanging up from Rin, Shirou decided to summon his twin swords while thinking about his encounter with the demons.

"The hero of Justice who managed to slay demons. Now that I'm saying it out loud, it sounds nice and fitting for me." Shirou said out loud before he made his swords disappeared. After his swords disappeared, Shirou laid down on his bed and started thinking about the things that Dante can teach him with feelings of excitement.

 **(Devil May Cry Business)**

It's currently early morning and Shirou made it to Devil May Cry as early as he could. When Shirou was journeying to the business, he had all types of thoughts as to what Dante can show him from his years of slaying demons. Shirou felt that Dante's experience as a demon hunter would make the training similar to how kiritsugu trained Shirou in magecraft. Once Shirou arrived at the place of business, he was greeted with a sight that caught him off guard. The sight that caught Shirou off guard, is seeing Dante sleeping lazily on his chair with a magazine over his head with an open pizza box with four slices left inside.

"You have got to be kidding me. A skilled hero and hunter of demons is sleeping without a care in the world. Maybe he's just testing me." Shirou thought after looking at Dante before he started to tap on the table tying to wake him up. Unfortunately, Shirou was greeted by the light sound of Dante's snores

"I'm glad that Rin isn't here, otherwise she would be giving me an earful." Shirou thought further before he shook Dante's leg so he would wake up

"Ugh huh. . . oh hey kid, what time is it?" Dante asked Shirou after being shaken and slowly waking up from his sleep

"It's 6:30 am, you told me yesterday to come as early as possible on my first day of the internship." Shirou answered

"Damn, I thought that you would come at 10:00 or 11:00 but not around 6:00 am. Do you wake up at this time normally Shirou?" Dante asked while getting slowly awake

"Yes Mr. Redgrave, there are several things I do in the morning and it requires me to wake up early in Japan." Shirou answered

"We'll talk about the daily start time later, but first rule of this internship is for you to just call me Dante. Calling me mister in any way makes me feel old and I am far from old. The only reason I have facial hair is because my body wants to show the world how manly I am, so don't mistake me for old. Don't worry you'll get used to calling me Dante soon enough kid." Dante briefly explained to Shirou while he's getting up to stretch his body

"Yes Mr. Red . . . . I mean Dante." Shirou answered to Dante

"Well at least he's more mannered than that kid Nero." Dante thought to himself

"Well sir, um what kind of plans do you have for today? I can cook you some food if you want." Shirou told Dante

"Thanks but no thanks, having another young man cook for me feels wrong for some reason. I mean if people are into that then I have no problem, but it just feels wrong to me for some reason. Besides I already ate some pizza from last night." Dante answered Shirou

"I see, then do you have any ideas?" Shirou asked

"I saw your fight yesterday with those demons. So I think that this is a good opportunity for me to see what you can do in a fight. You held your own against those lesser demons, but you still have a lot to learn." Dante told Shirou

"Lesser demons?" Shirou thought with the realization slowly dawning on him that he fought enemies that is to be considered weak. A part of Shirou knew that there are stronger demons out there. Though he was able to handle the scarecrow demons easily, the vanguard demon gave him trouble. If he was to fight a demon that's significantly stronger than the vanguard demon, then his chances of survival weren't looking good. The chance to learn how to be a better warrior from Dante is a good opportunity for Shirou.

"Alright Dante, I'm ready for the training you have for me." Shirou said with a determined look on his face

"OK kid but first we gotta eat, you want some pizza before we head out?" Dante asked with Shirou shaking his head refusing

"Well suit yourself." Dante said before he finished his slice and started to get up to put his coat on and grab his sword. Before the both of them stepped out, Shirou stopped to take a better look around the shop and started to notice that there are various weapons hidden that are giving off the same energy. The energy is similar to the demons he fought yesterday and yet it feels a lot stronger and surpressed. After sensing the energy, Shirou decided to make a mental not to look into the weapons that Dante has.

 **(A deserted location)**

"Alright kid, so what do you think of this spot I picked out for today's training session?" Dante asked in a casual tone

"Well Dante, this place looks rundown and abandoned." Shirou said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

"Not to mention deserted and abandoned, so we don't have to worry about anyone looking at us while we do our thing. As an added bonus if things get out of hand, we don't have to worry about any casualties." Dante said

"Looks like you thought things through for our training session." Shirou said slightly impressed

"Alright kid, now let's get started with the basics." Dante said as he was stretching his arms

"What do you . . ." Shirou said before he barely managed to block a punch from Dante.

After blocking Dante's punch, Shirou tried to retaliate with a punch of his own. Unfortunately for him, Dante quickly blocked it and kicked Shirou in the chest pushing him back a good distance.

"Try to beat me with whatever you can think of. Fair warning though, I'm not gonna make it easy for you." Dante said maintaining his fighting stance but in a jocking manner

After getting pushed back, Shirou tried to use his magecraft so he can get strengthened and be able to fight Dante on equeal footing. Seeing what Shirou was trying to do, Dante quickly got in front of Shirou and hit him with a series of quick jabs all over his body. Shirou managed to stand his ground and was able to endure the hits. Realizing that Dante wouldn't let him use his magecraft, Shirou decided to jump away from Dante and run towards the nearest metal pipe he found. After Shirou grabbed the pipe, he managed to use his magecraft to strengthen the pipe and tried to attack Dante with it.

Seeing Shirou armed with a pipe, Dante yawned in a mocking way and waited for Shirou to get closer. Once Shirou was close, he tried to attack Dante with the pipe. Unfortunately for Shirou, Dante dodged each swing with a lot of ease and none of the effort. After a few more seconds, Shirou slowly adapted to Dante's movements and has gotten close to hitting him a couple of times.

After Dante dodged another swing, he made a move to punch Shirou again. This time though, Shirou dodged the attack himself and swung the metal pipe at Dante. Reacting quickly, Dante raised up his arm to block the swing but something unexpected happened. When Dante blocked the swing, he expected the pipe to break, but what happened was that Dante felt some strange energy from the pipe and figured that Shirou had something to do with it. Not only did Dante sense some strange energy, but he also noticed that the pipe didn't break and it managed to hurt him slightly.

"Hmm, it looks like there's more to your abilities than I thought." Dante said to Shirou after he blocked the pipe attack. After Dante stopped the attack, he raised his hand up indicating to stop the fight

"Is there something wrong Dante? We're not going to stop our training are we?" Shirou asked in a concerned tone

"Nah, but we need to change things up a bit. For starters, I'm going to let you power yourself up. No doubt you noticed that I wasn't letting you do it during our spar right?" Dante said to Shirou

"I did notice and I have an idea as to why. In a real fight a demon won't give me the chance to get myself ready. So I need to improve on my reaction speed involving my abilities." Shirou told Dante

"I see that your sharp kid, and you got it right. It looks like your able to not only enhance your durability, but the durability of most if not all objects." Dante told Shirou

"His enhancements also give energy properties that can hurt demons. I need to keep that detail in mind if I have to fight people like him." Dante thought to himself while paying attention to Shirou

"TRACE ON." Shirou yelled out before several lines of energy briefly appeared over his body

"Good, now summon those swords you were using yesterday. Because this spar will involve our weapons." Dante said as he was grabbing his broadsword Rebellion

"With all due respect Dante, aren't you concerned that this might get out of hand?" Shirou said with a concerned look on his face

"Trust me Shirou, I know how to take a few hits. I also know when to pull my punches. So there's should be no problems regarding this fight getting out of hand." Dante said in a confident tone

"Alright if your certain, TRACE ON!" Shirou said before he summoned his twin swords

After Shirou summoned his twin swords, he charged towards Dante at an impressive speed. Once Shirou got close, he proceeded to slash at Dante at an incredible speed. As a response, Dante blocked each sword attack with his sword Rebellion and waited patiently for an opening. After a brief second, Dante spotted an opening and made a move to kick Shirou. Seeing the kick coming, Shirou blocked the kick with one of his swords. Then he made a move to slash Dante with the other sword. Reacting quickly, Dante managed to block Shirou's sword attack with his own sword and managed to headbutt Shirou. The headbutt knocked Shirou back a small distance and Dante made a move to dash towards the Magus. Barely managing to see Dante coming after the headbutt, Shirou mustered up a good deal of strength and threw one of his swords at Dante.

Dante quickly dodged the thrown sword, but he also saw that Shirou threw his second sword. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to dodge it the same way, Dante used his own sword to slash the thrown sword away while continuing his pursuit towards Shirou. When Dante got close, he made a move to attack Shirou with a downward swing. Though something happened next that caught Dante off guard. A burst of energy had occurred and Dante's sword attack was blocked. What blocked Dante's sword attack is the sword that Dante is all too familiar with. The sword is Rebellion, but this time Shirou is using a copy of the sword himself.

"Looks like your full of surprises." Dante said slightly impressed at what he's seeing.

Dante then decided to step back to avoid any other possible surprises. Shirou managed to get himself up and wielded the copy of Rebellion, ready for what Dante can do. The veteran demon hunter decided to change tactics and gathered energy to his sword. After a brief second, Dante launched a sword wave at Shirou. Shirou managed to block the sword wave with his copy of rebellion, but the sword broke as a result and Shirou was briefly staggered. While Shirou was staggered, Dante quickly dashed in front of him and held his sword in front of Shirou.

"Not bad Shirou, let's call it a day for now. Since I have a good idea of the type of skills you have." Dante told Shirou before he put the sword on his back

"If you don't mind me asking, how did I do Dante?" Shirou asked

"Well, you have a moderate degree of skills which is a good thing. So when you fight demons again, you won't be fighting them carelessly. Though there are a few things you need to work on, but overall your skilled. But I'll tell you more when we get back to the shop. Let's go." Dante said with Shirou following him

 **(Devil May Cry Business)**

It hasn't been too long since Dante and Shirou returned to the Devil May Cry business. During the entire trip, Shirou has been anticipating what kind of pointers Dante will give him. During the training spar, Shirou has a strong suspicion that Dante has been holding back a good deal of his strength. A part of Shirou wants to fight Dante when he's fully focused and not holding back. Though Shirou also knows that if Dante used his full strength, then the demon hunter will prove to be more powerful than Gilgamesh times 100.

"Alright Shirou, first I see that you have a special ability and you have some degree of skill. From what I can see so far your skilled with a sword. But from the way you fight, I'd say that you've been trained but only given the basics. So tell me, do you know how to use other weapons?" Dante asked Shirou

"Well I'm pretty experienced with a bow and arrow. Back in Japan, I was a member of the archery club. I do practice occasionally, and people said I was one of the best archers in the club." Shirou answered to Dante

"Well at least I know that your skills aren't limited. Now as for your special abilities, I see that you can increase the durability of your body and of objects. It's not demonic energy, so is it a form of magic?" Dante asked in a casual tone

"Well, it's kind of complicated and very hard to explain." Shirou said hoping Dante wouldn't ask more questions regarding his magecraft

"Well if your uncomfortable with telling me, then I understand. I know that you'll tell me when you're ready. But I do see that your able to materialize weapons, it also looks like you can copy other people's weapons as well. Like you did with my sword Rebellion earlier." Dante briefly explained to Shirou from what he's observed so far

"Your right Dante, manifesting my twin swords is something I've gotten better at. But manifesting other swords aside from my own, is something I'm still trying to get used to. I can't just copy something just by looking at it though. I have to have some form of experience with your sword. When we fought, I was able to figure out a good portion of your sword's structure and the manifestation was possible." Shirou explained to Dante

"Hmm, so your able to copy other weapons once you've seen it long enough to be able to figure out the design and structure. If you met someone stuck up like my brother, then he'll hurl a whole lot of insults at you before attempting to kick your ass. But me personally, I see it as a useful ability to have. Your able to catch your enemies off guard, and you'll be able to figure out the weaknesses certain weapons have." Dante explained to Shirou praising Shirou's skills with copying weapons

"Thanks Dante, I really appreciate the praise your giving me." Shirou said in a grateful tone

"Well even though you have some skills, there are a few things you need to improve on. For starters, I notice that in order for you to utilize your abilities, you have a tendency to say TRACE ON. Would it be accurate to say that you need to say it for you to use your full abilities?" Dante asked Shirou

"Well, your right that I have to say it in order to use it." Shirou answered

"That's the first thing that you have to work on Shirou. You need to learn how to use your abilities without saying it. I get that some people have to do it for the technique to be effective, but it telegraphs your moves too much. Not to mention that if a demon figures out how your abilities work. Then it'll stop you from talking and prevent you from using your spells." Dante advised to Shirou

"I know Dante, it's just that the person who helped me learn this stuff initially didn't help me finish my training. A friend of mine did give me a lot of pointers on ways my skills can be improved." Shirou told Dante

"Well it seems like the pointers mainly touched up on the basics. If you went through more detailed training, then it would have solved your telegraph problem. Now as for your second weakness, you need to make the weapons you summon more durable. Earlier when you copied my sword, I hit it with an energy attack. When you used Rebellion to block the attack, the sword broke immediately after blocking it. Your able to copy the basic structure of the sword but not all of its strengths. Though if you truly want to copy it, then it needs to be a lot stronger. Because I know for certain that my sword can take a lot of punishment." Dante explained to Shirou

"I see what you mean Dante, looking back on it I did it in the heat of the moment. Though the durability problem is something I need to improve on. In hindsight, I've been using my sword summon ability for a few months. But I suppose I have a lot of room for improvements." Shirou told Dante

"Look at it like this, you lasted longer than I thought you would and you have an impressive ability. As long as we keep up with this training, you'll pick up on the improvements in no time since it looks like you're a natural at this." Dante told Shirou giving him some encouragement

"Thanks for the words of praise Dante." Shirou said with a smile on his face. Before the two of them could do anything further. The door had opened up and someone entered. When Dante and Shirou looked to see who entered, they saw an older man entering the room. The man is wearing a casual business attire while holding a coat.

"Morrison, what are you doing here, you got a job for me or you wanna have a casual drink with me?" Dante asked with a hint of sarcasm

"When you actually accept pay from most of the jobs I send your way, then I'll have a casual drink with you." Morrison responded before he took a quick look at Shirou

"Say Dante who's the kid here?" Morrison asked

"His name's Shirou Emiya, and he's going to be my intern for a while." Dante answered to Morrison

"Wait, you mean someone actually answered that ad. Well damn, looks like Trish, Lady and myself owe you some money then." Morrison said before suddenly getting Dante's attention

"Wait, what do you mean you owe me some money?" Dante said surprised at what he heard

"We knew that you put that ad up as a joke and were skeptical that someone would actually answered it. So the three of us decided to have a little bet on the side. If someone answered that ad and you maintained the internship, then the three of us will pay you. We thought we had the advantage given your attitude. But you managed to surprise us once again." Morrison told Dante before he looked at Shirou

"Looks like I have a nice payday to look forward to." Dante said with a big grin on his face

"My name is Morrison, I'm an investigator and I've been finding work for Dante for a few years. He's good at killing demons, but not very good at killing his debts." Morrison told Shirou while shaking his hand

"Yet you managed to keep the debt wolves from tearing me a new one." Dante responded to the comment in a sarcastic tone

"My name is Shirou Emiya, Mr. Morrison. I know that the job is strange, but I believe that it's a perfect fit for my dream." Shirou said with a determined tone

"Well-mannered and polite, I think we'll get along just fine Shirou. Oh, and call me Morrison, as long as you don't pick up on Dante's less than stellar habits and traits. Then you can learn a lot from him." Morrison told Shirou tempting Dante to flip him off but didn't

"So now that we got the introductions out of the way, what brings you here Morrison?" Dante asked

"I came across a job that you might be interested in. This time I brought a client who can explain the details." Morrison said before he went out for a few seconds. After the seconds have passed, Morrison came back into the place and he was accompanied by an older man with a long black beard

"Dante, this man is named Gilroy, and he represents the client for this job." Morrison said before he started to explain

"Hello Mr. Dante, I represent a client that is having a demonic problem and due to the circumstances of his job he can't be here." Gilroy briefly explained to Dante

"So what kind of demonic problems are you having that requires my personal attention?" Dante asked while paying close attention to the man

"You see, the town I live in has had some problems with demons in the past but we always managed to deal with it and keep the situation quiet. Unfortunately, a few months ago the demons have appeared again and have been increasing the frequency of their activities. People would often disappear, and the bodies haven't been found to this day The bodies that we have managed to find end being just that bodies. To make matters worse, the disappearances and deaths have increased in the past few months and my boss who is the Mayor cannot keep things quiet for much longer." Gilroy explained to Dante in more details

"So to sum things up, you want me to kill the demons that's been causing the problems for your hometown. While also being discreet with the job and not revealing that your boss who is the Mayor hired me." Dante said giving the abridged version of his objective

"That's correct Dante, you'll be helping a lot of people and keeping the panic to an absolute minimum. I've given Morrison my contact information, he will inform of your response. If you do agree to it, rest assured you will be fully accommodated and paid handsomely." Gilroy said to Dante before he left

"So what do you think Dante?" Morrison asked before he started to smoke a cigar

"I'll be doing the discreet dirty work while a politician will get all the credit. Not getting any recognition for my handiwork isn't good for my image or business." Dante said maintaining his casual and laid-back tone

"But Dante, think of the good you can do if you help that town. I think that you should do it." Shirou said voicing his opinion to Dante

"Aside from the boost in town safety, this is a job that pays well. I've investigated the Mayor and he's likable. Not to mention that it'll be a lot less intense than the job you had from Fortuna." Morrison told Dante voicing his opinion as well

"Well I have a couple of reasons as to why I'm reluctant to do it. First you Shirou, when it comes to demon hunting jobs, you have to learn not to take things at face value. If you look at things at first glance and don't try to get the full picture or look at things from a different position. Then you'll see yourself doing more harm than good." Dante told Shirou before looking at Morrison

"As for you, when has money ever been a good motivator for me to jump to a job?" Dante asked sarcastically

"True, but I have three proper motivators for you to take this job." Morrison told Dante

"Oh yeah, this ought to be good." Dante said eady for what Morrison would do

"First is that he sent a down payment which is something you desperately need, and as part of the down payment the town hotel expenses has been taken care of assuming you take the ob. The second motivator is this." Morrison said before he handed Dante a sheet of paper. When Dante looked at the paper he had only one expression on his face

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Dante yelled as he was looking at the contents

"That is where most of the down payment went to. Patty, Trish, and Lady decided to spend some quality time together and it was at your expense." Morrison briefly explained to Dante

"Dang it, I knew those two were a bad influence on Patty." Dante said as he looked at the bill

"As for the third motivator he's standing right beside us." Morrison said pointing his thumb at Shirou

"Me?" Shirou said in a confused tone

"Since you decided to take him on as an intern, you have to take responsibility and show him the ropes. I know it's tempting to do nothing but sit on your ass and have nothing but pizza and strawberry sundae's. But you have to give him the experience that he came for, unless you don't want money from me, Trish, and Lady." Morrison said in a tone that is mixed with confidence and cockiness

"Alright fine, well at least we'll get paid. Morrison you're going to be doing the driving." Dante said as he got up, put his red coat on and made his way out the door to Morrison's car

 **(The Highway)**

It has taken the small group of three a couple of hours to get to the highway on Morrison's car. During the majority of the drive, Dante was sleeping in the back as if he's in his office. While Shirou and Morrison are in the front seats of the car with Morrison driving. There has been a good deal of silence during the long drive between Shirou and Morrison. The main reason is that the both of them had recently met and they don't know where to start. Shirou then decided to speak first, because Shirou will most likely be working with Morrison during the entire internship.

"Mr. Morrison, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you known Dante and worked with him?" Shirou asked in a slightly nervous tone

"Well I've known Dante for years, it's as I said back at the place. I bring Dante work on several occasions and he does them, whenever he feels like. Also there's no need to be so formal with me kid, just call me Morrison." Morrison responded with a hint of frustration in his voice

"Well then Morrison, how would you describe Dante then?" Shirou asked causing Morrison to have a look o deep thought before speaking

"The best thing I can say is that Dante is a wild card. In his own way and style, he's a kind and generous man. If he sees a good reason to help you, then he'll do it. But not in the way that you'd expect or want. In his own way, he's very reliable and you can learn a lot from him. So tell me, why'd you take on an internship from him?" Morrison asked

"Well it's all for the sake of my dream. My dream is to be a hero of justice, I know it's unrealistic. But I believe in that path for my future." Shirou said with a determined tone while Morrison listened

"Well kid, I gotta hand it to you. You do have some unrealistic dreams, but your determined so you probably have what it takes. I mean you decided to intern at this place, so strange things can happen. I know that it doesn't look like it, but you'll be amazed at the things Dante can teach you. Just don't be surprised if Dante keeps certain parts of his life a secret." Morrison told Shirou in an impressed tone

"I understand, there's a lot about a person's past they would like to keep a secret." Shirou said in a sympathetic tone that indicates he can relate

 **(Sidrune Town)**

Dante, Shirou, and Morrison have made it to the town that the new client told them about. So far everything looks peaceful and quiet, but from Dante's past experience he knows not to take things at face value. Shirou on the other hand is amazed at the sights. The small town has a modern look and feel to it that impressed Shirou. Though Shirou doesn't get the sense of community that he's been used to in the past. The location and setting is a nice change of pace for Shirou and he appreciates the visual environment. After a few minutes, Dante and Shirou stepped out of the car and looked around further and noticed that the people have a cautious look on their faces.

"Something doesn't feel right Dante, the people here look afraid and cautious." Shirou said after observing the people

"It's not surprising kid, whenever demons run rampant and kill people for a long time. It's only natural for people to be afraid that they'll be the next victim. Especially if the demon in question hasn't been killed or found yet." Dante briefly explained to Shirou

 **(The Hotel)**

A few minutes after arriving in town, Dante and Shirou managed to get to the hotel that was rented for them by the client. During the entire trip, they noticed that the atmosphere was tense. While the mood of every person they come across is either, afraid or cautious. After arriving at the hotel, Morrison decided to leave thing to Dante and Shirou before leaving town to deal with other matters. After arriving, the duo relaxed for a bit before the decided to think about what to do.

"Alight Dante, this is our first mission together. So do you have any ideas on how we can proceed with this?" Shirou asked Dante

"Well the first thing I'm going to do first, is get some sleep in an actual bed. Then I'm going to try out the local food, I hope they got pizza." Dante answered causing Shirou to have a stunned look on his face

"You're kidding right?" Shirou said in a stunned tone

"OK fine, I'll see if they have something Patty may like, then I'll eat the local food. You wanna hang out for a while?" Dante said in a carless tone

"But Dante, don't you think that we should deal with the demon problem as soon as possible. People are dying, and we have to help them as soon as possible." Shirou said in a panicked and slightly frustrated tone

"Don't sweat that stuff kid, I just have my own way of doing things. Besides it's not a crime if I want to relax during a mission. In fact, I sometimes see these missions as a game, which makes it easier for me to go my own pace." Dante said causing Shirou to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration

"So will you be doing anything regarding this?" Shirou asked slightly frustrated at Dante

"I have a few ideas, but you know what. Since this is your internship, how about you try to solve this demon problem. Nothing beats first-hand experience when it comes to demons. If you solve it successfully, then you'll get all the credit." Dante said before he lazily laid down on the bed

"Alright Dante, I'll solve this case myself." Shirou said before quickly leaving out

 **(The Town Streets)**

Shirou left out thinking about how Dante could treat this with little to no care. There are people who are getting killed and instead of treating this with top priority, he sees this as a nice vacation. Shirou is admittedly frustrated at this, but he knows that yelling at Dante won't do him any good and figured he should take Dante's advice and investigate on his own. After walking around for a bit while remembering his way back to the hotel him and Dante were staying at. He came across a group of people harassing a green haired individual.

"What's wrong you pathetic wimp, you gonna cry again or get you mommy and daddy to help? Just pay us the toll and we'll stop, we know you got the cash seeing as though your daddy is the mayor." One of the men said before he kicked the green haired person

"Please stop, I won't get money from my father. I didn't do anything to you guys." The green haired person said pleading with the guys to stop

"Then it looks like we get to hit you a little more." One of the people said before kicking him further. He was about to make a move to attack again when Shirou grabbed his wrist

"I don't know the full story. But I do know when a group of bullies is messing with someone. Leave him alone, or else you'll end up forcing my hand." Shirou said in a bold and focused tone

"Well it looks like someone doesn't know how to mind their own business. Alright then, time to give this scrawny wimp the hero treatment." One of the bullies said before he made a move to punch Shirou. Seeing the punch coming, Shirou skillfully dodged the punch and grabbed the attacker by his wrist. Before anyone can react or do something, Shirou quickly moved behind the attacker while twisting his arm. After Shirou went behind the attacker, Shirou kicked the back of his leg bringing him down.

"Listen, I'm only going to tell you guys one more time. All of you can either go away, or you can deal with me. I can assure you guys, I'm a lot stronger than I look." Shirou said before he let go of one of the thug's hand

"You cocky bastard." One of the other thugs said before he threw a punch at Shirou. Seeing the punch coming, Shirou moved slightly to the side avoiding the punch. After avoiding the punch, Shirou slightly stuck his foot out while the thug moved forward causing him to trip and fall. The other thugs tried to attack Shirou consecutively, but each of their attacks missed because Shirou gracefully dodged each attack.

"Let's get out of here, this weakling isn't worth our time." One of the other thugs said before he left with the others

"That takes care of them." Shirou said before he turned to look at the person who was being attacked

"Are you OK, they didn't hurt you too much I hope, My name is Shirou Emiya." Shirou said as he was reaching out a helping hand to the green haired teen

"Nah, those guys have been giving me problems for months, I know I shouldn't get used to this but it happens you know. Thanks for the help, my name is Albert Ackerman and I'm the son of the Mayor" Albert said after Shirou helped him stand up

"Will you be alright, if you want I can take you to a hospital?" Shirou asked in a concerned tone

"No thanks, this is nothing compared to the usual stuff I deal with. They know that if they kill me, then they won't be able to get money from me. So what brings you to this town Shirou?" Albert asked in a kind tone

"Well I flew in from Japan for my vacation and I want to see as much of the sights as much as possible. I heard about this town and I decided to check it out for a few days." Shirou explained while feeling guilty about lying to Albert to avoid getting him involved

"So you're a tourist huh, well in that case let me show you around town. Oh but first we should stop by the manor and get something to eat since we're close. My dad should be home by now with our butler Gilroy." Albert said in a slightly excited tone

"Oh that won't be necessary Albert, besides I'm not hungry and I don't want to intrude." Shirou said in a protesting and humble tone

"I insist, it's the least I can do after you helped me deal with those thugs. Besides, since I'm the son of the mayor I have to treat everyone with respect and hospitality. This'll be good practice with me for when I get into politics." Albert said as he was dragging Shirou away

 **(The Airport)**

The flight to the states lasted longer than Rin anticipated. Though after the boring in-flight movie and moderately decent food, Rin made it to her destination. After she got off the plane, she took another look at the Devil May Cry internship ad. Rin still can't believe that she's going to be part of the internship that has a bizarre advertisement. Though she must admit that from what Shirou has told her, the guy Dante has a good deal of experience regarding demons. However, Rin knows that her and Shirou knows practically nothing about Dante and they should be on their guard at all times. Rin figured that if Dante does have experience to offer, then there is no doubt that he'll be a good teacher in being able to fight against demons. The drawback is that she won't have a teacher to help her improve her magecraft further. But she brought along some books that should at the very least help her knowledge on the subject.

"Alright, now that I'm here I need to get to this shop. Hopefully the trip to get there doesn't take too long." Rin thought to herself before she noticed a woman on a motorcycle wearing sunglasses. What made the woman stand out to Rin further is the rocket launcher that is attached to her back.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know where this location is?" Rin asked the woman as she was showing her the address. After the woman looked at the address, she raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at Rin before she looked at the address again.

"I just have to ask, do you know what type of place you're going to?" The woman asked in a concerned tone while maintaining her surprise

"I admit that it does sound rather vague, but I came across the internship ad and I figured that it will make for an interesting experience." Rin responded though is slightly irritated at the fact that she is being told the same thing that she told Shirou

"Then you obviously don't know, listen you probably heard all types of stories of how incredible Dante is. But trust me, there are lots of better places you should be spending your time at. Not to mention that there is a lot of high risk." The woman told Rin

"I understand your concern Ma'am, but a friend of mine is working there and I'm curious about the place myself. So I want to work there with him." Rin told the woman causning her to have a surprised look on her face despite the sunglasses

"Wait, you have a friend that is working there?" The woman asked in a much more noticeable surprised tone

"Yes I do, the both of us are aware that it is unpaid. But he is impressed with the experience and I'm curious about it as well." Rin told the woman

"You know what, this actually changes a few things. It'll take two days to get to that place, so I'll take you there. If you have a friend working for that lazy moron, then I have to see it for myself. Hop on my motorcycle and grab on, it'll take two days for us to get there. So we'll be spending a lot of time with each other." The woman said as she was bringing Rin to her motorcycle

"What do I call you Miss and how do you know about that place?" Rin asked as she was getting on

"Don't worry about the ma'am or the miss, just call me Lady. As for how I know about that place, I know the owner and let's just say that if someone actually answered that ad, then I'll owe him money for once." Lady said as she was driving off with Rin

 **(A/N)**

 **I apologize for the delay once again, the next chapter will be up sooner if all goes well. Also There will be Devil Arms in this story but it will most likely be OC Devil Arms and the one Shirou gets is something that I'm certain will be very useful to him considering what he's capable of.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3 training and the first job pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate/Stay Night or Devil May Cry series. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **(A/N)**

 **It's come to my attention that a LOT of you guys have some concerns about Shirou being able to copy Dante's sword Rebellion. So please allow me to explain myself.**

 **It was to my understanding that Shirou is able to trace any sword, as long as the basic requirements has been met. I'm also aware of the fact that Shirou can't trace divine weapons such as Ea.**

 **From what I know about Dante's sword Rebellion, the sword was made from his father Sparda, and it hasn't been made from any known human world material. However, there hasn't been any indication (as far as I know) that Rebellion is a Divine Weapon. It has been confirmed that Divine Weapons are God-Made Weapons and even though Sparda is very powerful, he is not a God. Since the Demon World exists parallel to the Human World, I believed that it would be possible for Shirou to replicate the weapon. Not to mention that to the best of my understanding Demons are not gods, according to the lore of Devil May Cry and Fate Stay Night.**

 **Since Shirou doesn't have a lot of mana to give the sword Rebellion power it needs, it would be VERY weak. Not to mention that when Shirou copied Dante's sword, he had no idea that Rebellion is a demonic weapon and assumed that it was a human weapon with magical power. To further add to this, Shirou doesn't know the full limits of his trace abilities and the internship with Dante will help Shirou understand his limits and improve on his overall skills.**

 **There are a lot of things that Dante and Shirou don't know about each other. Though over time they will start to trust each other with complicated details of their pasts and beliefs.**

 **Another thing, I also noticed that a lot of you guys are concerned about Shirou getting a Devil Arm in this story. I will rewrite the draft of Shirou getting an OC weapon. The concept of the weapon I plan on Shirou having in this story will be a combination of a Noble Phantasm and a Devil Arm.**

* * *

Chapter 3 training and the first job pt 2

 **(The Manor of the Mayor)**

It didn't take Shirou and Albert long to get to the manor. When Shirou arrived, he saw that it was huge in size but it wasn't too big. The inside of the manor looked more impressive than the outside though. Inside the manor are various antiques that would appeal to collectors of all kinds. It is apparent to Shirou that the Mayor put a lot of work on the inside of the Manor instead of the outside. Once the both of them got settled, Albert decided to make some tea for him and Shirou.

"I thought Gilroy would be back with my dad by now. But it looks like that they're going to be gone for a while." Albert told Shirou while he was drinking his tea

"I can't help but notice that there are a lot of unique antiques here. I assume that your father is a collector of exotic artifacts?" Shirou asked

"You have a good eye Shirou, my father has been collecting antiques for years. The antiques that my father tends to focus on are stuff that has either a demonic or magical history. People try to warn my father about the legitimacy of this stuff. But he's willing to take the chance and he has a stubborn mindset about this stuff." Albert told Shirou

"Say Albert, I know that I'm new in town. But I tend to get jobs that last into the night. So could you describe what the night life is like in this town?" Shirou asked wanting to see if Albert knew anything about the attacks

"Shirou, I'm sorry to tell you but there's a crisis going on with the town right now and I must advise against you traveling at night." Albert told Shirou in a concerned tone

"Why is there something going on?" Shirou asked in a concerned tone while also digging for information

"Well we're trying to keep the panic to a minimum, but a lot of people have been disappearing lately and consistently show up dead. My father is busy with a lot of things due to his work as a Mayor. But the stuff that's been going on is causing him no end to his stress. It's a good thing that my mother is visiting my grandparents, otherwise she'll be stressed like my dad is." Albert told Shirou who is listening intently

"Is there anything that you know about who or what could be behind this" Shirou asked

"The only thing I know is that it occurs frequently at nighttime. But aside from that I don't know a thing." Albert said as he was drinking his tea. After a few minutes Shirou and Albert heard the voice chatter of two people talking

"I didn't expect for them to talk about the problem that this town is having during this meeting. It's a good thing that we prepared for it." A stern male voice said

"It's a good thing that you did prepare sir, but if this keeps up we may end up getting unwanted attention. The news of the deaths has been silenced but we can't keep this up forever. The Demon Hunter has made it to town, so this'll be settled soon enough." A voice Shirou recognized as Gilroy as the two were getting closer to where Shirou and Albert were at. After a few seconds, two people entered the location where Shirou and Albert were at. Once Shirou looked at the two, he recognized one of them as Gilroy proving that he was right when he recognized the voice

"Oh Albert, I didn't know that you were having a guest over." The older man with a beard and mustache said to Albert

"I'm sorry father, he helped me earlier and he's new in town. So, I thought I should show gratitude." Albert explained to his father

"Now who is this kind looking young man?" The older man asked his son while looking at Shirou

"My name is Shirou Emiya sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. I would also like to thank you for your son showing me such hospitality." Shirou said showing the older man respect

"It's no problem young man, my name is Alvus Ackerman and as you've likely heard by now. I'm the Mayor of this humble town. This man besides is our most capable butler Gilroy." Alvus said as he was introducing himself and his butler

"I'm visiting from Japan and I found myself touring this town. I've heard that there are a few things that I should be worried about. Is that true sir?" Shirou asked the Mayor

"Don't worry about such things young man. You know how rumors start and how easily those same rumors get out of control. Rest assured that this is nothing more than a minor detail that is blown out of proportion. Now if you don't mind me asking, how did you come to meet my son." Alvus asked Shirou in a curious tone

"I helped your son with something a little earlier, he was very grateful and decided to show me some hospitality at his Manor." Shirou told Alvus while having a concerned look on his face

"I see, well I appreciate what you've done for my son. Would you like to stay for dinner as our guest Gilroy is a very capable cook?" Alvus asked Shirou

"No thank you, I need to get going anyways." Shirou answered

"Very well, Gilroy please escort young Shirou to the entry gates of the Manor. Me and my son will wait for your return. Rupert said before Shirou left with the butler. A few minutes after Gilroy and Shirou left, Alvus started to speak to his son

"Albert, I see that you've used make up to hide your injuries. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice anything like that? Also it's not often that you bring in a guest, did that Shirou boy save you from your attackers?" Rupert asked his son

"Yes father, I didn't want you to be worried." Albert answered his father in a disheartened tone

"I understand your reasoning, but you can't keep enduring stuff like that forever. At some point you're going to have to take a stand and deal with them yourself. I just hope that when that day comes, it's not too late. Also did either of you talk about the attacks that's been going on?" Rupert asked his son in a concerned tone

"Ionly told him that there is a crisis going on father. I didn't go into specific details about what's going on." Albert told his father

"I understand my son, but soon this unfortunate crisis will be nothing more than a distant memory. We've acquired the means to properly deal with this and it won't be long until this whole situation is dealt with." Rupert told Albert reassuring his son

 **(The Town Library)**

Shirou decided to make a trip to the library after leaving the manor. The butler Gilroy was happy that Shirou didn't mention Dante being hired. Since Shirou figured that Rupert didn't tell his son the details to prevent him from worrying about the town any further. The main reason that Shirou decided to go to the library is because he wanted to do some research about demons since he's going to be frequently fighting them. It didn't take too long for Shirou to get to the library thanks to Gilroy. After Shirou made it to the library, Shirou was briefly amazed at the size and scope, but remained focused on his task.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you know where I might find a book about supernatural creatures?" Shirou asked in a kind and curious tone

"Yes I do young man but please don't linger here for too long. Due to unforeseen circumstances, there has been a curfew in place for safety reasons. I see that you're not from around here so I felt that it was necessary for you to be notified of this." The receptionist told Shirou before he went deeper into the library where the receptionist directed him to.

When Shirou went to the section of the library about mythical being. He found that there are a lot of books regarding demons. Shirou knew that he had limited time and wanted to find the book that could give him the most useful information. When Shirou looked at the books further, he noticed a book that stood out to him by the title alone.

"The legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Hero of Humanity and threat to his demon kind." Shirou read before picking it up. After Shirou picked it up, he proceeded to look for a talbe so he could read the newfound book in piece.

"At first glance this book could be seen as a myth. But I have a feeling that there is a lot more to this. Especially since I've fought some demons a couple of days ago." Shirou thought to himself before he started to read the story about the Dark Knight Sparda.

When Shirou started reading the book he didn't expect to find much. But when he looked deeper, he found that there is a very interesting story involving Sparda. Even though Shirou couldn't be more thorough with the story, he was able to get a lot of the main points. The main points being that Sparda rebelled against his own kind and saved humanity. When Shirou read that portion of the story, he quickly figured out that Sparda is a hero to humanity. Though after reading a good portion of the details one question did plague Shirou's mind. Why is it that nobody summoned Sparda. The young Magus figured that a question like that is better answered by Rin.

 **(The Streets of the city)**

Shirou spent much longer than he wanted reading the book on Sparda and other books about demons. Before he realized it, it was time for him to leave due to the Library closing for the night. While thinking about the things he read recently, Shirou had a sudden thought about a certain hunter. Shirou wondered about how much about demons that Dante knows about and what kind of experiences he has. It also baffles Shirou that Dante isn't making more of an effort to hunt down the demon plaguing the town. Shirou suspected that Dante could be eccentric after looking at the ad, but this is pushing it since people's lives are in danger.

"What could Dante be thinking slacking off like this. If he always acts like this, then how is it that he's . . . ." Shirou thought out loud before he stopped walking and looked around.

Out of instinct, Shirou had put himself into a guard stance ready to use his magecraft at any moment. As he was waiting, he heard a yell at a distance. After hearing the noise, Shirou decided to run towards the source of the noise. Before he got too close, a demon busted through a nearby wall and made a move to attack Shirou. With the use of his finely tuned reflexes, Shirou was able to avoid the demons attack and was able to take a good look at the demon. When Shirou looked at the demon, the demon had claws and fangs while having sharp fur over its body. The figure of the demon was similar to a werewolf but for reasons Shirou can't explain felt more threatening and fearful.

"TRACE ON!" Shirou yelled out before the green markings appeared over his body and his twin swords

The Werewolf demon leaped towards Shirou with a ferocious look in its eyes. Shirou quickly ducked to avoid the attack. While Shirou was under the demon, he was able to quickly slash its stomach. The attacks that landed was enough for the demon to bleed. Unfortunately, it didn't last long because the werewolf demon was able to heal quickly. After the demon healed its injuries, it started to howl into the moonlight and more werewolf demons started to appear.

"Since your acting like a werewolf, I need to treat you as such. TRACE ON!" Shirou yelled before he started to trace a new weapon. The weapon that Shirou traced is a radiant sword that is shining in the moonlight. When one of the demons leaped towards Shirou for a second time. Shirou swung his sword at the demon and was able to kill it with ease.

"Silver has always been effective against werewolves. It looks like your demons that has the traits of a werewolf and also its weaknesses. So manifesting the silver sword was a good call." Shirou said before he took up a sword stance. Before Shirou could make a move to attack again, he heard the same scream from before.

After hearing the scream from earlier again, Shirou decided to run towards the direction of the scream. As he was running, one of the werewolf demons jumped in front of him with the intent to get in the way. Fortunately, Shirou was prepared for it and threw his silver sword at the demon. The sword throw was able to kill the demon and impale the corpse to the ground. Another demon tried to attack Shirou from above, but Shirou manifested his twin swords and quickly killed the demon that came close to him. After killing the demon, Shirou decided to run faster to get to the source of the yell.

 **(The Alley)**

When Shirou made it to the source of the noise, he was greeted with an awful sight. The image that Shirou is seeing is of a demon holding a heavily injured person. When Shirou looked at the person further, he recognized him as the same bully from earlier that day that Shirou had saved Albert from. When the demon spotted Shirou, it tossed the bully's corpse at Shirou. The young Magus was able to catch it and laid him down gently. Though not too long after doing so, the demon attacked Shirou by slashing his back. The attack was able to push him to the side, but he was uninjured due to still having his abilities activated.

After the demon smacked Shirou to the side, it charged towards him with a ravenous look in his eyes. As the demon was charging, Shirou stood his ground with a focused look in his own eyes with a plan in mind. When the demon got to Shirou, it tried to push him against the wall. Shirou was able to hold his ground and was able to stab one of his twin swords into the side of the demon's stomach. The blade was dug deep into the demon, causing it to howl out in pain. After howling in pain, it jumped away from Shirou and started to run away. After the demon ran away, Shirou quickly ran to the body of the bully that the demon killed. When Shirou looked at the young man, he felt guilty over not being able to save him. Even though the he wasn't a pleasant person, Shirou felt that he didn't deserve to die.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time. Don't worry, I'll see to it that justice is served." Shirou told the corpse before he pursued the demon.

"If I use the ability of my twin swords, I'll be able to see where they are all coming from and deal with them in one go." Shirou thought to himself while using Bakuya to attract him to its twin. A few minutes after running, Shirou was able to see a trail of blood and quickly realized that the demon tried to pull one of the twin swords out but was unsuccessful. After seeing the trail, Shirou decided to pick up the pace, because he knew that if the demon kept trying. It would be able to get the sword out and there would be a risk of the trail going cold. After a good deal of time running while using Bakuya to track down the other sword, Shirou stopped running after he realized that he was heading towards the Manor that he was at earlier in the day when he saved Albert from those people.

"This is the Manor that Albert lives in. One of the people that died is the same person that was messing with him. This can't be a coincidence, I don't want to believe it. But there's no way I can ignore this." Shirou thought out loud before he headed inside

 **(The Manor)**

When Shirou stepped inside, he noticed that there was no light aside from the moonlight that is gleaming through the window. As he was looking around, Shirou was able to see a blood trail and decided to follow it while on guard ready for an attack. As he was following the trail, Shirou saw Kanshou on the floor and made his way towards it while looking for more demons. After he picked up his other twin sword, he followed the trail of blood that continued past where he picked up his sword. As he was walking, the blood trail eventually led him to a body. After seeing the body, Shirou ran towards it and once he got to it. He recognized the person as Albert from earlier that day. When Shirou quickly looked over him, he noticed that there is a sharp wound at the stomach and started to grow concerned.

"Wha , , , what happened?" Rupert asked in a surprised and sudden tone that got Shirou out of his train of thoughts. Causing him to dissipate his swords before Rupert was able to get a good look at them. Since there could be a disastrous implication from the setting alone.

"Sir, I was chasing a creature and it led me here. When I looked for it, I saw your son on the floor bleeding." Shirou told Rupert in a concerned tone

"I . . I don't know what to say. It appears that you know the truth now. For a great deal of time we've been having some problems with some demons. It looks like you were successful in attacking it with your swords, but my son got injured." Rupert said as he was getting closer to the body with Shirou doing the same out of concern.

When Rupert said that Shirou was chasing a demon and used his swords. That statement made Shirou think for a moment. Shirou never mentioned chasing a demon. All he said was that he was chasing a creature. He was also certain that he dissipated his twin swords before Rupert got closer to their location. There was no way that Rupert could have made a lucky guess. Though Shirou is now suspicious, he can't do anything unless he's certain.

"Then there is only one conclusion, it appears that my son is the demon that's been killing people for the past few months. I'm sorry that I didn't catch this sooner and that you got caught in this Shirou." Rupert said in a grateful tone while looking over his son's injury

"It appears that he'll be alright. The wound doesn't look too deep and he's breathing. You can go home young man. I'll take care of my son and give him proper attention." Rupert said as he was holding Albert.

When Shirou took a closer look at Albert's wound, he thought the timing of Rupert's arrival was too much of a coincidence but didn't think much on it. When Shirou was able to take a better look at the wound, he saw that the wound that was made is too large. When Shioru was training with his twin swords and his abilities, he developed a bond with his weapons and is able to see what the swords he traced are used for. Looking at Albert's wound, he was able to see that the wound on Albert could not have been made by the sword since it is too big. Shirou also noticed that the location of the wound is very different from what he remembers.

"I'm glad to see that he'll be fine sir. I just can't believe I came across a demon. But now I'm curious as to where it could have gone." Shirou said to Rupert while he was giving a brief focused look

"It appears that it was quite fortunate that you had your swords. Yes, lucky in too many ways." Rupert said before his arm transformed into a demonic claw and he made a move to attack Shirou. Reacting quickly, Shirou quickly moved to the side and summoned Kanshou and was able to slash Rupert's face. The attack was strong enough to cause him to jump back. But he quickly healed from the injury.

"So tell me boy, how did you know that I was going to attack you?" Rupert asked in a slightly distorted voice

"All I told you was that I was chasing a creature, but I never told you that it was a demon I was chasing. I also didn't mention that I had weapons either so you either saw the whole thing or you the demon itself. If it was the former, you could have easily told me where the demon was without knowing about my swords. Not to mention that the injury on Albert is on the wrong side." Shirou explained to Rupert with him laughing loudly

"Hahahaha, not bad, it looks like you have some deductive skill after all boy. You'll be a much better meal than this weakling's father." Rupert said before he started to transform into his demonic form. While maintaining his sadistic laughter

"You planned to kill Albert and everyone else in town didn't you?" Shirou asked after manifesting Bakuya and took on a fighting stance.

"Got that right boy, when I eat people I can take their memories and shapeshift into them. So imagine my surprise when I found out that my meal was the mayor. A feeding ground for me and my brethren, it was ours for the taking. Unfortunately, my brethren got too full of themselves and brought attention to ourselves. That's when I had a wonderful idea, if we bring the Demon Hunter here, then we can kill him and this town will be our own personal buffet." The Demon said before his body went through a transformation process. After the demon transformed, he had a massive body build with jet-black fur and feral eyes while having a werewolf appearance.

"You have no regard for life and see the people in this town as your own personal meal. It's because of monsters like you that I take up my sword. TRACE ON." Shirou said as he was reinforcing his body and manifested the large silver sword from earlier. When Shirou made a move to slash at the demon. Before the blade got close the Demon's face, he grabbed it with ease and started to laugh loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHA, even though my appearance is similar to that of a werewolf, I'm nothing like those creatures. I'm a pure demon so that pure silver weakness crap is nothing to me. Another thing you should know is that I'm the alpha demon, so you should feel honored to be my meal." The Alpha Demon said to Shirou after breaking the silver sword by crushing it with his hand

After the silver sword was crushed, Shirou decided to manifest his twin swords and threw one of them at the Alpha Demon. The Demon smacked the thrown sword away with ease and punched Shirou in the stomach. The punch was strong enough to launch him to the wall but thanks to his body reinforcements, he didn't have any severe injuries. Before Shirou was able to catch his breath. The Alpha Demon charged towards him at an intense speed. Using his reflexes, Shirou was able to block the Alpha Demon's bite with his other twin sword. For a few seconds, Shirou struggled against the Alpha Demon and it looked as if the demon would break through and bite Shirou's face off. Fortunately, before the Alpha Demon went further, Shirou's other twin sword was suddenly launched and it stabbed the Alpha Demon in the back.

After one of the twin blades stabbed the demon in the back. The Alpha Demon yelled out in pain and a few seconds later. The sword dug its way through the demon's flesh and within Shirou's reach for him to grab it. After grabbing the other sword, Shirou was able to quickly slash the Demon's face and cut off one of its arm. The Alpha Demon yelled out in pain and flailed its arm wildly trying to slash at Shirou. The young Magus was able to dodge the wild attack with ease and managed to quickly run past The Alpha Demon while slashing its legs hurting it further.

"Damn, if I'd have known that you were this strong. I would have killed you when I had the chance. Your related to that damn demon hunter are you. It seems that the traitorous Sparda has more blood relatives than I thought." The Alpha Demon said getting Shirou's attention

"What do you mean by blood relative?" Shirou asked while still on guard. After a brief moment has passed. Albert started to get up while struggling to do so which has gotten everyone's attention.

"Ugh father, where are you?" Albert asked causing the Alpha Demon to have an idea while cracking a sinister smile. Shirou quickly realized what the demon was planning and tried to stop it. Unfortunately, Shirou wasn't fast enough and the Alpha Demon was able to grab Albert while smiling.

"Let him go!" Shirou demanded while he's holding his twin swords

"I admit that I underestimated you, but now I have the upper hand. You're going to throw your weapons to the side and let me go. If you don't, then this little brat dies." The Alpha Demon said with a sinister smile

Shirou mentally kicked himself for not noticing that the demon was in a position to take a hostage. After thinking for a moment, Shirou attempted to throw the twin swords near the Alpha Demon. Unfortunately, the Alpha demon figured out quickly what Shirou was trying to do and tightened his grip on Albert's neck.

"Don't bother boy, I figured out that you can control your swords to an extent. Throw them to the side, or this brat's throat will be ripped out." The Alpha Demon said while tightening his grip on Albert's neck

"Damn." Shirou muttered before he threw his twin swords to the side

"Hehehehehe good, now that your unarmed, I'll be able to make my escape." The Aplha Demon said in a gleeful tone

"Even if you escape, you won't be safe from me. I'll look for you and I'll find you." Shirou said in a determined tone to the Alpha Demon

"I wouldn't count on it boy. I don't know how your power works. But now that your unarmed my other demons will be able to kill you. ATTACK!" The Alpha Demon yelled before Shirou braced himself. After the Alpha Demon yelled out, Shirou was expecting an attack but so far nothing. The Alpha Demon growled in frustration and confusion before he started to speak again

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, I SAID ATT. . ." The Alpha Demon yelled out before two separate gunshots were made. The first gunshot hit the Alpha Demons head while the second one hit his arm. Causing him to free Albert. After Albert was freed, he fell to the ground. The fall didn't hurt him too badly, and he quickly ran away from the Alpha Demon.

"COME ON OUT AND FACE YOUR DEATH!" The Alpha Demon yelled while looking up to the ceiling. After a brief second, a male figure jumped down and landed between Shirou and the Alpha Demon. When he rose up, Shirou recognized him as Dante and had a surprised and grateful look on his face.

"You didn't have to yell for me to come down you know. I could hear you just fine with your indoor voice. Still, no distance can save me from your wretched odor." Dante said while giving Shirou a quick look before speaking

"All things considered you did good kid. Though I have to deduct some points for ignoring a possible hostage situation. You held your own pretty well, you even managed to cut off one of his arms." Dante said before he turned to look at the Alpha Demon with a smirk on his face.

"The Demon hunter in the flesh, when my brethren arrive. You'll wish you hadn't come here. Though this boy was an unexpected addition, I'll still be well known for killing you." The demon said in a gleeful tone

"Yeah, about that." Dante said before he stomped the ground with a great deal of strength. After Dante stomped the ground, a large number of demons started to fall to the ground quickly. When both Shirou and the Alpha Demon saw this, the both of them had a look of surprise on their faces

"I wanted to see if the kid could handle this. But when I saw that you had these demons, I figured that I should make this a fair fight." Dante said to the Alpha Demon in a casual tone before he turned to Shirou

"First lesson of demon hunting kid, don't expect a fair fight." Dante told Shirou while the Alpha Demon snarled at both Dante and Shirou

"Grr, DAMN YOU!" The Alpha Demon yelled before he leaped towards Shirou

When the Alpha Demon got closer to Shirou, the young Magus had a calm and focused look in his eyes. After looking at the demon, Shirou rolled underneath the demon and was able to grab his sword Bakuya. Before Shirou could get his other sword, the Alpha Demon threw a sofa at Shirou. Reacting quickly, Shirou was able to avoid it and found himself facing the Alpha Demon. After seeing Shirou, the Alpha Demon decided to charge towards him. This time, Shirou was prepared for it, because he used his sword's ability to attract Kanshou and it cut through the demon's other arm. While the Alpha Demon roared in pain at being dismembered, Shirou took the chance to cut off the Demon's head, killing him instantly. After the Alpha Demon died, the corpses of the other demons started to dissipate.

"Dante, how long were you hidden in here?" Shirou asked Dante while catching his breath

"A few seconds after you got here kid. Before you ask me why I didn't help with that demon, I have a good reason. I was confident in your skills at being able to handle it. I know I told you not to expect a fair fight, but you can't expect me to hold your hand every time you deal with a strong demon. Besides, I was certain you could handle yourself." Dante briefly explained to Shirou

"How long have you known about the Mayor being a demon?" Shirou asked Dante

"I had some suspicions, since it's not often that the middle man would come and give me the details. When I investigated further, I learned that the Mayor was taking more aggressive actions trying to keep the Demon problem a secret. To further add to the suspicions I had, the long-time residents haven't been given a warning about the demon attacks. The Mayor probably figured that I'd be able to see through his disguise if I saw him." Dante explained to Shirou

"I see that, but why didn't you help me when I tried to investigate?" Shirou asked further

"Because of two reasons kid. The first reason is that I had a nagging suspicion that we were being watched. It turned out I was right and the demon that was watching us led me here. The second reason is because of your dream. Since you want to be a Hero of Justice, I want to see if you were serious about that claim. In this business talk is cheap, so I needed to see if you would do something. From everything I'm seeing so far, you have potential so if you keep training and learn from your mistakes. You'll be a pretty skilled Hunter or Hero." Dante explained further to Shirou. Before the two of them did anything, Albert stepped away from the pillar and had a nervous look on his face as he approached Dante and Shirou

"My father, what happened to my father?" Albert asked in a worried tone. When Shirou looked at Albert, he had a concerned look in his eyes. The concern came from the fact that Albert doesn't know the full story of what happened to his father and knew that everything that happened will be very hard to explain. Not to mention, that he used his abilities in front of a civilian which is something he's not supposed to do. Before Shirou could answer and wing the excuses. Dante started to quickly speak to Albert

"Your father died on our way here. We tried to save him but we weren't quick enough. If it wasn't for the artifacts that was in your house, Shirou would have been dead." Dante said while sending Shirou a quick wink that went unnoticed by Albert

"Right, I'm sorry for what happened to your father. But before he died, he gave me some artifacts he found and it gave me the chance to fight the demons that killed your father." Shirou said following Dante's story with Albert believing him with a somber look

"I see, well I'm glad that my father was able to help you guys. Do you guys think that the problem is finished?" Albert asked with a concerned look on his face

"I think that it is, if the problem starts again. You can have your butler Gilroy contact us and we'll take care of it." Shirou said assuring Albert

 **(A Day Later)**

It took a great deal of time for everything to be settled and so far, things are stable. When Shirou and Dante were alone after the ordeal at the Manor. Shirou told Dante everything the Alpha Demon told him. The official story is that the Mayor died during a demon attack but the demon itself has been killed by the hired hunter. As a result, the demon attack had been put to an end. The truth of the situation is known to both Shirou and Dante. Shirou told Rupert a fraction of the truth to spare him the pain of realizing that his father died much sooner. Though Shirou was tempted to tell Gilford the truth, Dante quickly advised against it. After everything was settled, Shirou and Dante was able to meet up with Morrison getting ready to leave.

"Will you be alright from this point on Albert?" Shirou asked in a concerned tone

"I was able to notify mother and she'll be here in a few days. All of the affairs will be settled, and Gilford will be here to help me and my mom through this tough time. We're fine in terms of finances, so we shouldn't have any problems for a good deal of time. Thank you for helping us with the attacks. Would you like a reward for your hard work?" Albert asked Shirou

"I did what anyone in my position would do. Besides, your father was the one who hired Dante. So if anything, he's the one that you should be paying." Shirou told Albert

"Don't worry about it then kid. Wouldn't feel right to take money from the son of my deceased client. Besides, this is for all intents and purposes Shirou's gig. So if he doesn't want a reward, then I won't argue with it." Dante said before he jumped into the car and laid down lazily in it

"Thank you again for all your help Shirou, and you too Dante. Once everything settles down, come back and visit. I'll see to it personally that you guys have a much more pleasant experience." Albert told Shirou and Dante as Morrison was getting into the car along with Shirou

"You all take care now." Morrison told Albert as Morrison was driving everyone away

 **(The Highway)**

"Dante, since the demon was disguised as a mayor why did he hire you in the first place? I think that there's more to it than getting rid of a threat." Shirou asked curious about the recent events

"He probably figured that if he can't kill me, then he'll kill someone else and pin the murder on me. Since he wanted to keep the fact that I'm hired a secret, it'll make a frame-up job a lot easier to pull off. If he succeeded, he would've been able to turn that town and other towns against me and it would make my work a lot more inconvenient." Dante briefly explained to Shirou

"Before I forget, I owe you an apology Dante. Back at the town I misjudged you and I thought . ." Shirou said before Dante cut him off

"Its no problem kid, Like I said yesterday I wanted to see if you were serious about being a Hero of Justice. If you'd have done nothing and focused on having fun while ignoring the danger to the people. Then I would have ended the internship right then and there. The fact that you care about the lives of the innocent is proof that I made a good call letting you stick around. Before I forget, I noticed that your swords have a few abilities and you knew how to use them. Would it be accurate to say that you were holding back when we sparred kid?" Dante asked Shirou

"Yes sir, I know you said to go all out. But when I fight I always hold back my strength because I want to avoid the risk of killing someone." Shirou answered Dante

"I understand but remember kid, you don't have the experience that I have. So because of your lack of experience, your not going to have the luxury to hold back your strength. Not to mention that you still have to train and get stronger. Also the next time we spar, make sure you use all of your abilities." Dante said as he was dozing off to sleep

"Yes sir, I'll make sure that it won't happen again." Shirou said in an apologetic tone

"Hahahaha don't worry about being so formal with Dante, Shirou. You'll be surprised at how forgiving he is once you get to know him." Morrison said as he was driving

 **(Devil May Cry Business)**

It took Shirou, Dante, and Morrison a few hours to get back the business and everything looked normal. Thinking back on the experience, Shirou is glad that he chose to work for Dante and realizes that even though his way of doing things is different from most people's. He will do what he can to help people who needs help. The method of how he does it is a testament to the many years of experience he has. While in thought, Shirou made a mental note to ask Dante about what he knows about the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Shirou knows better than most people, due in no small part to his experience in the Holy Grail War. That there is always some truth to the legend and with Dante's experience, Shirou should be able to get some information. As the three of them were making their way to the business. They saw a young girl in red clothes and twin pigtails looking at the business. When the trio looked around further, the saw a woman wearing white clothes who is armed with a bazooka. A few seconds later, the woman in white looked at the three guys and smirked.

"We arrived a few minutes before you three made it. If you ask me, I'd say that the timing was perfect." Lady said to the three guys while Shirou looked at her in confusion

"Morrison if you don't mind me asking, who is this woman?" Shirou asked Morrison

"Someone Dante does business with on many different occasions. Her name is Lady, and I recommend you don't try to get on her bad side." Morrison told Shirou

"So Lady, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? You got a job for me, or do you want to see my handsome mug?" Dante said in a joking tone

"No job this time Dante, but it does involve you having an intern. Must be the kid with you isn't it?" Lady asked while pointing at Shirou

"Yes ma'am, my name is Shirou Emiya. I know that Dante's business is odd. But I believe that his experience will help me reach my dream." Shirou told Lady

"I'm not judging kid, I just came to see if good-for-debt actually has an intern. Also to bring this other kid along. She's been standing there with that stunned look on her face ever since we came here." Lady said pointing to the girl. When Shirou looked at the girl closer, he recognized her immediately.

"Rin, I see that you've arrived." Shirou said in a happy tone

"Why is she here Lady?" Dante asked Lady in a confused tone

"She's your next intern." Lady answered

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Rin yelled out which shocked the guys that was nearby

"A natural reaction." Lady said before chuckling

 **(A few hours later)**

After the details of Dante being in charge of two interns were ironed out, everything was relatively calm. Dante was exhausted and wanted to spend the day sleeping while reflecting on everything he's learned recently. After it was agreed that the internship would continue tomorrow, everyone left to go about their business. Dante found it to be odd how despite having no demonic heritage. Shirou was able to use magic to fight the demons, not to mention that it is similar to Patty's own magical power that is dormant within her. To further add to the mystery, Shirou was able to copy his sword Rebellion which is something that a human shouldn't be able to do under normal circumstances. Then there is his friend who showed up out of nowhere. There are too many mysteries that's surrounding Shirou and while Dante wants to trust Shirou. He knows full well that this is something worth looking into. As Dante was lost in thought, his phone ringed and Dante slammed his foot on the table to answer it.

"Devil May Cry." Dante answered

"Hey Dante, you remember me?" A voice said over the phone

"Well if it isn't my old friend Enzo. How long has it been since we last spoke, a few months?" Dante asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah, but honestly it felt like years. From all the rumors I'm hearing, I'm surprised that your able to pay your phone bill?" Enzo said to Dante

"So what would you be calling about?" Dante asked

"It's your lucky day Dante, I've got a job for you and its perfect for you since it's your specialty." Enzo told Dante

"My alley, what about that chick who does several jobs for you? If I'm remembering right, her name is Bayonetta." Dante told Enzo

"Bayonetta is constantly off doing her own thing. Besides, if she does this job my car might get wrecked again and I'm still crying about the repair bill. The pay is good and the job is right up your alley." Enzo told Dante causing him to think for a moment

"I'll take half the pay if you're willing to do something for me." Dante told Enzo

"If it's for me to keep my mouth shut about our game of strip poker. Then I hate to break it to you but that ship has sailed." Enzo told Dante

"Not that, and for the record I was just very drunk. What I need you to do is for you to use your special connections to run a background check on a couple of kids." Dante briefly answered Enzo

"Must be important if it's about some kids. I am tempted to ask why, but I know better than to question you on these things. I'll have the information ready for you after the job gets finished. So what are their names?" Enzo asked

"Their names are Shirou Emiya, and Rin Tohsaka. Now what are the details of the job you have for me?" Dante asked before Enzo started to give Dante the details

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Too many personal things occurred and a few bizarre occurrences had caused me to delay this chapter a lot longer than I anticipated. In this story, Shirou will get a specialized weapon but as I mentioned earlier. The concept of the weapon will be a mix of a Devil Arm and a Noble Phantasm.**

 **As for Enzo, the Bayonetta art book has Enzo playing poker with Dante and I figured that it would be interesting to implement the world of Bayonetta in this story. I have a few ideas on how to introduce Bayonetta into this story, but nothing is set in stone. A fair warning though, It will be a LONG TIME, before Bayonetta appears since I still have several other things to establish such as Shirou's and Dante's own story.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	4. STORY UPDATE

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate/Stay Night or Devil May Cry series. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **(Story Status)**

Hello everyone, this is an update to the status of the story. First I want to apologize for the long gap between chapter updates. There are a lot of things going on in my personal life that requires my time and attention. Also the other stories that I work on requires my time which held me up longer than I expected.

The good news is that this story is NOT DEAD. It is still alive but it's taking me a lot longer than I thought to give a good update.

Unfortunately, the bad news is that I'm not sure on when the exact date will be when I can update the story. One of the stories I'm working on is getting close to its conclusion and I want to focus on that.

Also, a few months after I started this story, Devil May Cry 5 (great game) was announced and I played through it and I've gotten some ideas I could do for this story. So I'm debating on how to implement those ideas. Whether or not I should rewrite this story or adjust as best as I can.

If I give it a rewrite, it'll give me a chance to make some corrections that will improve the story and change some things that's been highly requested in the reviews. But if I adjust as best as I can, it will save me time.

I'll still make the poll for this story in the future and announce it. But you are all welcomed to leave your thoughts about this in the reviews and it will help me decide on how I should further proceed with this story. This story is not dead, its just taking A LOT longer than I thought to give it a proper update. I will say this, the story that's concluding will have a moment that ties it to this story.

 **Thank you all for your patience and understanding.**


End file.
